tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Skiff and the Mermaid
Skiff and the Mermaid is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot Skiff and Captain Joe work at Arlesburgh and give tours to tourists. One day, Skiff overhears the Fat Controller talking to the Museum Manager about a mermaid. Skiff tells Duck that there will be a mermaid coming the following day. Duck is confused and asks what a mermaid is, and Skiff explains. Duck says that mermaids do not exist, but Skiff tells him that he has heard a lot of tales about mermaids. Skiff says he would loved to see one, before Duck leaves. Skiff spends the rest of the day looking out towards the sea, hoping he would be the first one too spot "the mermaid". Then, Oliver and Toad arrive. Toad asks why Skiff is staring out too sea, and Skiff explains that a mermaid is soon arriving. Oliver tells Skiff that unexpected things can happen, and tells about the time when Toad spotted a stranded whale and that he did not believed him. The next morning, Skiff is up and about early, since he didn't want to miss seeing the mermaid. But by lunch time, there was still no sign of her. Duck then arrives with the Fat Controller and his grandchildren at the Maritime museum. The Fat Controller tells the manager that the Mermaid is on it's way at the exact moment. Skiff tells Duck that the mermaid will be coming, and Duck says that it might be true. Stephen and Bridget arrives beside Skiff, and Joe asks if they are ready for their harbour trip. Sir Topham tells the children to not get into Skiff before they got their life-jackets. The children ask Skiff what he likes best of land or sea. Skiff says he like both parts. Stephen says he likes the sea, but does not like getting his face wet; Skiff chuckles and agrees, but adds that he's getting used to it. Then Skiff thinks he spots the mermaid out at sea, and calls for the anchor to be dropped on board. Without warning, Skiff blows along the rails towards the sea. Once out at sea, Skiff orders Sir Topham to control him by his sail, but Sir Topham dosen't understand of what instructions Skiff ordered. Skiff cannot see any sign of the mermaid, and starts being doubtful of where it might be. At Arlesburgh, Captain Joe and the grandchildren tries to look for Skiff and Sir Topham. Duck tells Toad that they are out there, somewhere. Joe is sure that they are okay, and says that Sir Topham is a very resourceful man. Out at sea, Sir Topham manages to fend of some seagulls, but loses the second oar as well. The alarm goes at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre and Captain and Harold are called to the rescue. Somewhere isolated, Skiff and Sir Topham Hatt has reached land. Skiff apologises for going without his captain, and tries to explain about seeing the mermaid, but Sir Topham mumbles about how much time it could take for them to be found again. Skiff is sure that they haven't gotten very far, and that when the tide has gone; they could sail back to Arlesburgh. It does turn out that Skiff was right, that they hadn't gotten so far at all. Harold tells Captain that he has spotted Skiff and Sir Topham Hatt at Bluff's Cove. Sir Topham is delighted that they have been found, and Skiff agrees. Skiff and Sir Topham arrives back at Arlesburgh, were his grandchildren are happy too see him. Skiff then explains that he raced off because he thought he saw the mermaid. Sir Topham Hatt says that Skiff got it all wrong, before Thomas arrives with "the mermaid" figurehead, for the front of the Pirate Ship, and Sir Topham explains that it is his mermaid. That night, Toad says that the mermaid is beautiful, and Skiff agrees, but says he wished he had seen a real mermaid. Skiff also says that he now knows that things like it doesn't exist. Toad is picked up by Oliver, and he calls goodnight to Skiff before he leaves and Skiff says "night" back. As the moon reaches in front of the clouds, a whale's tail appears in the water, Skiff is fascinated by it and says "wow". Characters * Duck * Oliver * Skiff * Toad * Harold * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * Thomas (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) A woman and some children also speak. They're voiced by Teresa Gallagher. A man also speaks, he is voiced by Keith Wickham. Locations * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Bluff's Cove * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Trivia * Reused animation from Rocky Rescue is used. * A reference to the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale is made. * It is revealed that Sir Topham Hatt was once a boy scout. * The scene where the Fat Controller makes a face on a rock and talks to it is similar to the movie "Cast Away", in which the protagonist paints a face on a volleyball so he has someone to talk to. * This is the first time the Fat Controller's feet are visibly seen with nothing on them at all. Goofs * In the last scene, Toad's coupling hook is missing the three-chain link. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Gallery File:SkiffandtheMermaidTitleCard.png|Title card File:SkiffandtheMermaidJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:SkiffandtheMermaid1.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid2.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid3.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid4.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid5.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid6.png|Skiff File:SkiffandtheMermaid7.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid8.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid9.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid10.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid11.png|Duck File:SkiffandtheMermaid12.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid13.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid14.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid15.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid16.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid17.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid18.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid19.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid20.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid21.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid22.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid23.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid24.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid25.png|Skiff and Captain Joe File:SkiffandtheMermaid26.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid27.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid28.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid29.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid30.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid31.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid32.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid33.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid34.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid35.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid36.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid37.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid38.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid39.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid40.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid41.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid42.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid43.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid44.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid45.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid46.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid47.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid48.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid49.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid50.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid51.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid52.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid53.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid54.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid55.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid56.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid57.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid58.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid59.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid60.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid61.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid62.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid63.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid64.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid65.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid66.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid67.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid68.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid69.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid70.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid71.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid72.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid73.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid74.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid75.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid76.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid77.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid78.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid79.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid80.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid81.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid82.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid83.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid85.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid86.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid87.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid88.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid89.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid90.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid91.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid92.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid93.png|Edited stock footage File:SkiffandtheMermaid94.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid95.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid96.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid97.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid98.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid99.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid100.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid101.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid102.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid103.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid104.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid105.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid106.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid107.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid108.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid109.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid110.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid111.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid112.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid113.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid114.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid115.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid116.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid117.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid118.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid119.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid120.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid121.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid122.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid123.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid124.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid125.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid126.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid127.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid128.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid129.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid130.png|Skiff and Toad File:SkiffandtheMermaid131.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid132.png File:SkiffandtheMermaid133.png Episode File:Skiff and the Mermaid - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video